headspysfandomcom-20200215-history
Undine (Species 8472)
Native to fluidic space (although never seen in thier natural habitat) this species has the strongest physiology of any alien in the galaxy (even the Borg or Changelings). Physiology Species 8472 is non-humanoid. They are able to withstand the vacuum of space. It is probable that in fluidic space they are able to swim through the organic matter similar to their ships, which share their unique physiology. They communicate exclusively via telepathy. Kes was able to make contact with Species 8472 while they were in conflict with the Borg; they vowed that 'the weak will perish'. With their dense musculature and increased height, Species 8472 possess great flexibility and can move much faster than either humanoids or Borg. They are able to penetrate force fields and rip thro ugh bulkheads with apparent ease. They have very little soft tissue, and much of their skeleton is exposed, particularly around their necks. Species 8472 does appear to have nostrils, suggesting a sense of smell; however, they possess no ears or mouth and have distinctive cross-shaped pupils. Bio Species 8472 is tripedal, around three meters tall, extremely muscular, and biologically unique. Their DNA is arranged in a triple helix formation, and is the most densely coded DNA ever encountered by Starfleet. They are known to have as many as five sexes. The species' immune system is able to destroy anything which penetrates their body systems: chemical, biological, or technological. They are impervious to normal Borg assimilation methods. Their immune system can even be used as a means of attack. If cornered they attack with their claws rather than with any other type of weapon allowing Species 8472's cells to come into contact with a victim's where they will infect every system and consume it from the inside out. In addition, if threatened, Species 8472 are able to commit suicide by releasing a cellular toxin into their bloodstreams. They emit a biogenic field around their bodies; this field renders them nearly invisible to sensors, making it impossible to pinpoint their exact location. This field also interferes with normal transporters. Exactly how this biogenic field is produced is unknown. Tech The bioships used by Species 8472 are very advanced and share their unique genetic makeup. They are living organic vessels capable of warp speed, and are very heavily armed and shielded. Inside, the walls and floor appear to be flesh; spider web-like material is used in place of an EPS system. The structural supports are made of bone. The ship's computer is similar to a nervous system and uses neuropeptides. The ships are native to fluidic space and are able to function as well in the organic matter of fluid space as they are in the vacuum of normal space. They are also equipped to detect the pressure wave created when a vessel crosses into fluidic space from normal space. References *During a dream/regeneration sequence, Matt is seen with his Grox self & his Undine self in a rainforest (they Matt's other "selves" are seen to be independent although they share the same mind) External Links Memory Alpha Category:Species 8472 Category:Voyager Category:USS Voyager Category:Borg Category:Grox Category:Species Category:Matt Ω Adventures